Grilling a steak to the perfect level of preparedness can be a difficult game of guesswork. Specifically, it can be difficult to tell if the meat or other food item is being cooked at the correct temperature, and whether the food item is rare, medium rare, medium, medium well, or well-done. To check, the griller may frequently cut into the steak or other food item, which release juices drying the food item out. This can lead to a tough and un-enjoyable tasting steak making guests unhappy. Further, the griller may lose track of time and accidentally burn the steaks or other food items because he/she didn't know when to take them off the grill. When cooking for a large group of people, all of whom want their steak or other food item prepared at a different level, it can be difficult to make sure every individual order is cooked to the desired level of preparedness. A system for easily and immediately recognizing when a steak or other food item is at a certain level of preparedness during cooking is necessary.
There is a need for a thermal indicator device that can indicate a food item's level of preparedness while cooking. The present invention allows grillers to produce a perfectly prepared steak or other food item every time, catered to the personal preference of each individual. This invention allows a griller to automatically know when the steak or other food item is rare, medium rare, medium, medium well, and well-done without having to cut into the steak or other food item to check. This helps keep necessary juices in the steak or other food item, which makes the food taste better and keeps it from drying out and getting tough. The thermal indicator device automatically releases markers to signify the level to which the steak or other food item is prepared, alerting the griller immediately without having to guess. The thermal indicator device can also be used with a broiler, oven, and/or smoker. For individuals preparing multiple steaks or other food items for guests with varied preparedness preferences, this invention makes it easy to keep track of which stage of preparation the food is in, ensuring everyone's meal is to their satisfaction.